Jack
= Raw Info = NOTE: This is a temporary section, do not remove, reorder or change the overall context of the raw data, just fix typos or make sentences more eligible if needed. NOTE: In case you are feeling creative just write below the raw data, when the overall layout will be settled the paragraphs will be moved accordingly ''' (numbers in "v" in the infobox have correlation to the chapters where the information was gathered from) Chapter 1 He owned and drove a pickup truck. '''First description: A tall white-haired man that had a wrinkled face. He was dressed in old army pants and a fisherman's vest over a thick green army sweater. In his former life Jack was apparently a regular fisherman as noted by Earl, even having a favorite fishing spot. Jack was very elated at the thought of spending a fishing day with his son and grandson. He even arrived earlier then he commonly would, citing that he "couldn't sleep" so he "decided to come in early and set up things up". He armed himself with a large bag, three folding chairs, a mesh net bag for holding fish, a tackle box and two fishing rods for himself, two for his son and one for his grandson, Earl even giving him a discount and only charging him $49.95. The clock showed 04:36 AM by the time Jack finished preparing the equipment at his favorite fishing spot and he noted that his son Kevin and his grandson Jacob should arrived at about 08:00 AM. By the time 08:24 came about Jack already was at his 3rd beer with no luck for a catch. He then finally decides to call his son Kevin to find out why he and Jacob haven't yet showed up. Jack was concerned to hear that the reason they didn't arrive was because Jacob is sick and he even promises his son that he will treat them to a barbeque when Jacob gets better but as the conversation is about to end he hears his grandson asking Kevin if he's done speaking to Jack so they can hurry up or else they'll be late for an appointment with their friends. He feels dejected by this entire turn of events but he comes back around when Earl cheers him up in a soldier's fashion and he returns more spirited to fishing. As he returns he observes that a rod had a catch. Unfortunately, the struggle with the carp proved to be to extraneous for his old body and he had an heart attack. Death by fish but at least he went down smiling. Chapter 2 Jack's Life: "He grew up in a typical Midwestern family in southern Indiana. Fell in love with a girl in high school who he intended to marry after college. In college, he studied Information Technology with a focus on Cyber Security." When WW3 broke out Jack tried to get into the Cyber Security department of the Armed Forces but he was refused to the him being "too inexperienced", thus he was assigned to the regular army. One year into the war his long distance relationship was in shambles, his sweetheart sending him a later of her desire and reason for the breakup. By the end of the 8 years war Jack was a Sergeant Major and after it he stayed a couple of more years in the Army, doing clean-up operations, until the government forcibly retired Jack at 30 years old for being to decrepit. A couple of years and a lot of drinks later his son Kevin was born to a barmaid which he married. She divorced him after 5 years (he worked in Cyber Security) saying the she was unhappy. The divorce wasn't favorable to Jack but he trudged on from his mobile home in the hopes to get visiting rights to his son which he later acquired with great effort. He afterwards managed to sell his mobile home, rent an apartment and a friend inspired him to adopt fishing, a hobby that became his favorite. When Jacob, his grandson, was born it was "one of his most happiest moments of Jack's life." When he woke up after his death he found himself in a place were he saw a giant river of "some kinds of balls of grey gas", some of which rarely had a translucent face on them. He later found out that he was one of them as well, a gray ball of gas that had "the shade of asphalt during rain". He deduced that they might be something "akin to souls" and the color might denote "the purity of one." Jack was pulled out of the river by a dark and four story building large ball that felt evil. It managed to avoid the "guardian of the river", an even larger ball that "shone as bright as burning magnesium", pulling Jack and other gray balls out with it. Category:Characters